


久别之后&吃掉哈利的一百个理由&用头顶伞的三个好处&术业有专攻

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L





	久别之后&吃掉哈利的一百个理由&用头顶伞的三个好处&术业有专攻

《久别之后》

德拉科本以为和哈利结婚以后，就可以天天看到他心爱的哈利，可以和他亲亲抱抱，可以和他酱酱酿酿，整天甜甜蜜蜜的。可是谁知道....  
“你再说一遍？你要去多久？？”圣芒戈首席治疗师，马尔福家现任家主，傲罗司司长哈利·波特的丈夫冲着正在收拾行李的哈利怒吼。  
“只有半个月，德拉科，你别这么冲动。”哈利利落地整理好所需物品，拉着行李箱向德拉科走了过来。  
“半个月？只有？我们大名鼎鼎的救世主是忘了自己刚刚在俄罗斯出差了二十天——就为了活捉一个食死徒！也不知道俄罗斯的巫师都是干什么吃的——回来还不到两天，就又要出门去墨西哥？？还是半个月！希望救世主大人还记得我们是新婚不久的还没度过蜜月的新婚夫夫！”德拉科拦下哈利，他气急败坏。  
“我要写辞职信！这次我是认真的！我要告诉格兰杰你不干了！”德拉科掏出魔杖变出了羽毛笔和羊皮纸，准备动手写信。  
“嘿，别犯傻了，德拉科。赫敏比我还忙呢！也没看罗恩说什么，更何况这一次她会和我一起去。你知道的，赫敏很重视效率，有她在，恐怕不要半个月就能回来啦！”哈利抬头在德拉科的嘴唇上吻了一下。“我很快就会回来的，别担心！”  
“哼，希望我们别在圣芒戈见面，傲罗先生。”德拉科愤愤地收起纸笔，在哈利额头上亲点了一下。

十天后  
“德拉科！我回来啦！”刚刚从壁炉里走出来的哈利看着空无一人的客厅，他有些摸不着头脑。奇怪，我明明提前告诉德拉科我下午就回来了，他也说会等我的呀，那他去哪里了？  
哈利放下行李箱，走到客厅的桌子前看了看，咖啡还冒着热气，德拉科一定在家里。  
“德拉科，我回来了，你不想见我吗？”哈利在家里边走边喊着德拉科。  
“德拉科！德拉科？”  
“......”  
“马尔福！你给我出来！我辛辛苦苦加班加点出差回来不是为你陪你玩捉迷藏的！”  
哈利向前走几步，正考虑要不要试试“德拉科·马尔福飞来”，就被一双手拉了过去，抵在了墙上，迎接他的是一个带着咖啡味的深长绵柔的吻。  
“德，德拉科，你怎么躲在这里？我找你好久了。”  
“我还在生气。不想理你。”  
“那你刚刚是在干嘛呢？”哈利看着自己的爱人赌气的小孩模样不由得笑出了声。  
“我不想理你和我想吻你又不冲突。”德拉科把额头靠在哈利的额头上，准备再来一次。  
“赫敏给了我五天的假期，你想去哪里？我们可以出去玩玩。”哈利玩着德拉科胸前的领带。在家里也有必要穿得这么正式吗？真的搞不懂马尔福的脑回路。  
“救世主认为五天够去哪里玩？难道你觉得我会接受只有五天的蜜月？”  
“也许，可以来一个马尔福庄园卧室五日游？”哈利亮晶晶的眼睛看着德拉科，他知道他想要什么。  
“那么，现在开始。波特先生，您好，我是您本次的导游，德拉科。”德拉科一把抱起哈利向着卧室走去。  
德拉科绝对是个好导游。五天后，躺在床上的哈利·波特想着。

 

《吃掉哈利的一百个理由》

 

哈利看着桌上的美食深深地叹气。就算是他最喜欢的布丁也无法吸引他的注意力，唤醒他的胃口。  
丽塔又开始造谣了，什么自己委身于马尔福是为了换取马尔福家的金钱权势好让自己早日登上魔法部权力的第一把交椅。难道她就不愿意相信我和德拉科是真爱吗？这报纸要是被德拉科看到，他肯定要去封杀丽塔，在其他人眼里这无疑是“丽塔无意道出真相，哈利·波特急欲封杀”的好戏。  
他又深深地叹了一口气。  
德拉科看着哈利，他们已经很久没有运动了，哈利今天也不忙.....我得找个借口。  
“哈利你今天是怎么了？”德拉科看着餐桌对面的爱人，“你今天已经叹了二十七次气了——算上刚刚的——二十八次。难道？？你得抑郁症了？一定是这样了，你看啊，哈利，我给你分析一下。你今天还没有吃东西！而且我们已经很久没有运动过了！你对于我的美色也没有任何的兴趣，你实话说，你是不是不再喜欢我了？”德拉科心有悲戚，“我才二十二岁，正值人生美好年华，我的外貌，肉体无一不是上上之选！——你这样可不行。我知道，对付抑郁症，最好的就是重新燃起对生活的憧憬和向往！来吧！哈利！我会让你康复的！”德拉科决定要让哈利“重新恢复对生活的希望和憧憬”，最好的办法就是....  
“德拉科！我没有抑郁症！！而且现在才刚刚起床！！我们前天刚刚运动过！！”  
德拉科没有理会哈利的叫喊， 他一把抱起哈利，向沙发走去。这可是开发一些新场地，新动作的好机会呀！  
“放心，哈利！我一定会让你重拾生活的信心的！”

 

《用头顶伞的三个好处》

“德拉科！撑伞！”

“我不！”

“会淋湿的！我不想感冒，你快撑伞！”哈利试图甩开德拉科的手，去撑伞——天知道德拉科为什么不愿意撑伞。

“不要，我不会放开你的手的！你休想！”德拉科好不容易牵到了哈利的手，他才不想放开。

“德拉科，我们在一起了，好吗？我不会因为你几分钟不牵着我就消失的！乖，撑伞。”

德拉科不情不愿地撑伞，看着头顶那把双人蓝色商务伞思考了一会，松开手，把伞架在了自己和哈利的头上。

哈利“？？？？？”

“你看，哈利，只要我们走得慢一点，这个伞就不会掉！”德拉科重新牵起了哈利的手，一脸“我超聪明，你快夸我呀”的期待，“你看，我们用头顶着伞，一则可以不用手撑伞了，二则可以牵手！”

哈利看着头顶的伞——由于身高差，大部分的力重量都是德拉科承受的，他头上一点负担都没有——宽大的伞面遮住了他们的脸和脖子，来来往往的路人只能看见两个穿着校服只露出肩膀一下身体的学生，他们的肩膀往上的部分都被伞给盖住了。

哈利看着邀功的德拉科，他从来没有觉得德拉科这么可爱过。

“well，Draco，你应该知道现在外面的人是看不到我们的，”哈利踮起脚，亲了德拉科一口，“这是第三个好处。”

 

《术业有专攻》

能用舌头把樱桃梗打结的人吻技都很棒哦！  
哈利坐在自家楼下的咖啡厅——和德拉科结婚后他们就搬出庄园了，纳西莎挺舍不得的，卢修斯倒是深感欣慰。他听着旁边桌的小情侣调情。  
“你看！”男孩从嘴里取出已经打结的樱桃梗，“我很棒吧！”  
女孩脸蛋通红，“快放下啦！别这样啊！”  
哈利回想着自己和德拉科接吻的细节。他其实记得不太多，他多数时候都是晕晕乎乎的，抱着德拉科的腰或是肩膀喘气，哈利觉得自己不能在这一方面输给德拉科，怎么说自己也是打败了伏地魔的男人，怎能输在小小的吻技上呢！总有一天他也要把德拉科吻得眼神迷离，晕晕乎乎的！

哈利看着盘子里的樱桃，他看了看表，自己已经含着这跟樱桃梗五分钟了，仍然没有打结。哈利不敢相信，在经历过秋和金妮之后，他觉得自己的吻技已经进步了许多，怎么会连一个樱桃梗都没办法打结呢？  
他掏出刚买的麻瓜杂志，上面介绍了怎么用舌尖把樱桃梗打结：  
第一步：把樱桃梗左右放平，位于舌头下面，方向与舌头相垂直。  
第二步：用口腔内侧的两侧压力，把樱桃梗弯曲，绕着舌头弯曲呈U型  
第三步：用牙齿辅助，使得樱桃梗的一边叠住另一边，就是先压住。  
第四步：牙齿咬住一边，舌头和牙齿夹住另一边，一拉，刚才打的结就紧一些了，成功！  
（步骤来源度娘）

失败了。哈利休息了一会，弹了弹有些麻木的舌头，开始了新一轮的尝试。  
好的，弯曲了！咬住了咬住了！再拉一下就好啦！好的！成功！  
哈利看着自己第一个打结的樱桃梗开心地笑了。  
距离把德拉科吻得晕晕乎乎只剩下练习了！  
哈利开心地吃起了樱桃，每吃完一颗就练习一遍，等到一盘子吃得差不多的时候，他已经能比较顺利地打结了。

 

德拉科从圣芒戈回来就看到了在客厅沙发上昏睡着的哈利。他脱下外袍，走过去，给了他的爱人一个温柔绵长的吻。  
哈利再一次晕晕乎乎地醒来，刚一睁眼就开见了德拉科那双带着笑意的浅灰色眸子。  
“怎么在沙发上睡着了？不怕着凉？”德拉科在哈利身旁坐下，变出一条毛毯盖在他身上。  
“先不说这个！德拉科，我给你展示一个东西！”  
哈利兴奋地拿起一颗樱桃，吃完后，嘴里动了一会，接着吐出了一个小小的打结的樱桃梗。  
“你看！德拉科！我是不是很厉害，我能用舌头把它打结！麻瓜杂志说了，能用舌头把樱桃梗打结的，都是舌头灵活吻技高超的人！”哈利向德拉科展示了一会他的樱桃梗，接着跨坐到了德拉科身上。  
“那么，马尔福先生想要感受一下吗？”  
“我的荣幸。”德拉科挑了挑眉，他很喜欢哈利的主动。  
过了几分钟，哈利依旧眼神迷离，他靠在德拉科身上休息。该死的，怎么这次还是我！我明明就很厉害了呀！怎么德拉科还是这么镇定？？  
他抬头看向德拉科，他灼灼的目光紧盯着哈利，某个火热的地方提醒着哈利他其实一点也不镇定。  
“哈利，你知道，接吻可不是唯一验证舌头灵不灵活的方式。我的舌头比你灵活多了，你要试试吗？”德拉科喑哑的声音在哈利耳畔响起，他翻身压住哈利，挥挥魔杖，哈利的腰带就松开了。德拉科虔诚地跪下，含住哈利的欲望。

他说得没错，哈利红着眼角看着眼前嘴角还有一丝白色的男人，他的舌头是要比自己灵活。哈利看着他拿起最后一颗樱桃，吃完后迅速地用舌头打了结。  
“你也许不知道，”德拉科舔了舔嘴角的液体，“我十五岁就能用舌头把樱桃梗打结了。”

晚上，当哈利就躺在德拉科怀里的时候，他想起今天下午自己定下的伟大目标。  
嘛，反正德拉科也不知道，就当我没说过好了。中国有句古话，叫什么来着？对了，闻道有先后，术业有专攻。在这方面，我还真是比不过德拉科。不过没关系，这么优秀的男人是我的了。  
哈利吻了吻德拉科的下巴，沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
